Link
Summary Whether if he's a boy or a man. Link has proven that he can take on any monster big as well as small. He has a wide array of weapons at his disposal in his quest to either rescue Princess Zelda or recover the Triforce from the evil clutches of Ganon. Link is courageous and very strong. Link's Qualities Intelligence Though he may not look like it, but Link is very smart. He uses his intelligence to not only navigate even the darkest and most difficult of dungeons but to exploit the weak points of the dungeon's monster. He can even use his intelligence to do what other people in Hyrule (or other lands) have a hard time doing on their own. He can even remember what people say to him when they give him helpful information as it be to defeat a certain monster or if they give him a song for an ocarina or a conducting baton. Weapons Experience Link finds and uses a wide arsenal of weapons and other magical items. Either it be a bow & arrow, a boomerang or a magical rod of some kind. Perhaps his most famous weapon is the Master Sword, he gains experience either fighting the monsters or listening to dead warriors giving him secret sword techniques. Tunic Though his clothes maybe a little silly. But it has aided him in many of his quests as it had helped him survive any environment, though he has worn other tunics to help him either breathe underwater or give him some other magical advantage. Boots Link has worn many boots in his day. The boots he has worn in his many quests allow him to either walk on water, weigh him down to provide stability against strong winds or to traverse places underwater. Link's Timeline High Point: The Legend of Zelda (NES, 1986) In his first quest he had to not only rescue Princess Zelda, but to recover 8 pieces of the triforce of wisdom. Along with the Magical Sword the Silver Arrow and the triforce of wisdom, he defeats Ganon and rescues Zelda thus bringing peace to Hyrule. High Point: Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (NES, 1989) Link has been busy trying to rid Hyrule of Ganon's followers, what was worse is that Princess Zelda was placed with a curse that'll make her sleep, and the only way to wake her up is to recover the triforce of Courage. Low Point: Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (NES, 1989) What Link discovered is that the monsters are prepairing for the resurrection of their master Ganon, if the monsters were to take Link's blood and sprinkle it over their master's ashes, would mean the return of Ganon. So, Link had to be careful not to injure himself greatly. As he defeated the Thunderbird he also defeated Dark Link and recovered the Triforce of Courage. High Point: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES, 1993) As Ganon (known as Ganondorf) found the hidden golden land, he obtained the triforce and tried to conquer Hyrule. But was stopped by the warriors and the 7 sages, but just as the wizard Agahnim was to be trusted, he shows his true colors andkills the king of Hyrule ans sealed the 7 maidens to the Dark World. But Link ventured into the Dark World and rescued all of the maidens (inlcuding Princess Zelda) and even recovered the Triforce. High Point: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Gameboy, 1994) Like Mario, Link can also defeat enemies in his sleep. This is when he's on the island of Koholint where he finds a lot and to discover the island is but a dream (unlike life) and defeated the many nightmares on the island as well. High Point: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64, 1998) Link went on an adventure that would take him not only all over Hyrule, but the land 7 years apart as he tries to discover about the Triforce and the Sages of Hyrule. He would defeat ganondorf and save Hyrule...again. High Point: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64, 2000) After saving Hyrule, he chases a Skull kid influenced by Majora's Mask to another world to get back the Ocarina of Time. Low Point: The Legend of Zelda: Mjaora's Mask (N64, 2000) What Link soon discovered that the land he was in was about to be destroyed by it's own moon in just 3 days. After recovering the Ocarina of time, Link uses it to try to stop the moon as well as Majora's Mask. He eventually defeats the demonic mask and saves the land of Termina. High Point: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages (Gameboy Color, 2002) Link went on 2 adventures in 2 different lands Holodrum and Labryna. After defeating Onox and veran, he defeats Ganon...again. High Point: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Gamecube/Wii, 2008) Link discovers that Hyrule is being taken over by the Twilight World, by turning into the Wolf-Like creature and being aided by the Twlight being Midna (who has a questionable dimeanor) he wields the Master Sword and fights and again defeats Ganondorf. Low Point: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Gamecube/Wii, 2008) As stated before, Midna has a questionable dimeanor, not only speaking in a bizzare language, but sometimes would verbally abuse the hero. But her strong sense of justice has kept the 2 together. Low Point: Link's Crossbow Training (Wii, 2009) Link realized that Ganondorf's minnions were far from finished. But because he left the Master Sword in Ganondorf after he finished him off. Link was limited to the use of his new crossbow to eliminate his new enemies. Mid Point: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii, 2011) Link began hia journey somewhere in the skies above the land. Though Link felt quite awkward towards Zelda as she had a flirtratious attitude he didn't even know about. Nevertheless Link's journey was a tough and daring one as he went up against new villains. Johnny's Favorite Zelda Games * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Gamecube Version) Legend of Zelda Fun Facts * In most of the Legend of Zelda games, Link holds his sword with his left hand. But his hand dominance may be defined by Nintendo's creator (Shigeru Miyamoto) being ambidextrious and was passed onto the Nintendo characters including Link. * In the games, Link doesn't talk very much (only responding to questions with a simple either "yes" or "no") * Most times, Legend of Zelda games (in terms of graphics, sound and story) are marginally better than Mario games (the most notable is comparing Super Mario 64 ''and ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64) * According to Shigeru Miyamoto, Link was given his name because he "Links" people together.